The Pataki Life
by JJCAL12
Summary: Ah high school. The best years of a persons life. Helga didn't believe that saying until this year. Things happened that she gave up on thinking would happen YEARS ago. Well at least something goes right for her for once. Mild language. Nothing too concerning. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

***So I decided to delet my other story, I decided I didn't want to do that anymore. I had a better idea. This takes place when they're all 16. I've been wanting to do this story for a long time and finally decided to do it. Enjoy and sorry if any of you liked my other story and wanted to read more. Once again it is a dark story, sorry pretty much everything I write is dark but it's just my thinking process hehe.***

It was a beautiful day in September, it was a bit chilly but everyone seemed to be managing just fine. Everyone was on their way to school that cold morning.

Well that is...

Except for Helga...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* the alarm clocks sounded for the millionth time this morning. The poor snooze button had been beaten and crushed so much these past few years...

"Oh crap! I'm late for school. Greeeeeeaaaaat just what I need." Helga jumped out of her bed and began speed dressing, the one thing she's become quite good at. While tying her shoes, she was brushing her teeth. She took a quick spit, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

She didn't notice but while driving to school she was going over the speed limit by about 15. Ahhh those beautiful red and blue lights... wait.

"Seriously?! UGH! Well at least I can use my ticket as an excuse note."

Helga slowly glided to the side of the road and rolled down her window. Well look on the bright side, maybe in the time it takes to get this all done and over with, school will be half over!

A handsome police officer came to Helga's side. She didn't really pay attention to men. Well not _all_ men but the majority of them. She doesn't see them as 'cute' or anything, she just can't see other guys like that, I'm sure you already know why.

"Miss do you know why I pulled you over?"

Helga sighed, pulled out her license and turned to the cop.

"Yeah yeah, I was speeding. Here's my license can I just get my ticket and go? I'm in a rush to get to school and I'm late as it is."

The cop nodded, not often do cops actually agree with Helga.

When everything was done and over with, the cop just let her off with a warning, lucky her.

Finally she made it to school. She looked down at her watch (8:30) it blinked. 'First period is just getting out' the bell rang and the hallway began filling with people. Helga ran to her first period class.

"Ah miss Pataki, nice of you to show up. Excuse?" how'd she know Helga was even there? She didn't even look up. Weird.

"Look Mrs. Vern I got up late and on my way to school I got pulled over."

Mrs. Vern let out a chuckle "Now that one is actually believable. No alien abductions this time?" Helga rolled her eyes. "No Mrs. Vern."

She smiled "Well I suggest you go to your next class, I won't inform your father this time Helga, it seems you've been through enough already this morning."

Helga smiled widely "Thank you Mrs. Vern." and ran to her locker. There was her locker neighbor, Phoebe. Also doubling as her best friend! What a coincidence.

"Helga there you are! You missed the best news on the announcements this morning!" Phoebe said excitedly. Helga raised an eyebrow "And that would be...?" Phoebe jumped with joy and yelled "The school dance!" Helga chuckled and rolled her eyes "Well I'm so glad you're excited about that." she got her books and turned to Phoebe. " Yeah we should go dress shopping this weekend together!"

She let out a little laugh "Yeah... I'm not going" Phoebe looked at her in shock "What?! What do you mean you're not going?!"

"Well let's see. 1. Dresses aren't my thing 2. No one's asked me and frankly I don't want them to 3. If you want me to dance you'll have to shoot bullets at my feet."

Phoebe looked confused "But you wore dresses all the time in elementary..." Helga shot her a look "Don't ever mention elementary around me again, worste years of my life." and she stomped off to her next class.

As soon as she entered the class she stopped dead in her tracks. 'There he is. STOP STARING. But he's so cute! I SAID STOP! but... NO hurry look the other direction! Oh crap he saw you! Oh my god he smiled! Just give him a quick smile and sit down' Helga smiled and threw her head down so quick she thought she snapped her neck. 'God why do I have to be so awkward?'

Navigating with your head down can be tricky, it's very difficult to get to your chair when you're too busy tripping over it. Down she goes... and a thump. Very impressive work! Everyone turned to look at Helga, lying on the floor. Arnold tilted his head "Uh are you ok Helga?" Helga cringed at his voice "Yeah... I'm fine..." she said pulling herself off the floor. Arnold held his hand out "Need some help?" Helga shook her head furiously "No, no, I'm fine football head. Thanks though." She quickly grabbed her scattered items and sprinted to her chair. Embarrasement- The very thing that haunts every teenager on the planet.

Helga was dozing 20 minutes in, she has the most boring class for second period, she couldn't help it. She was started by a tap on her shoulder from behind.

She didn't want to turn around. She knew just who was tapping on her shoulder.

She slowly looked back. She whispered "Whatchya need football head?" Arnold whispered back "Do you have any clue what he's talking about? I have a feeling he's going to give us a pop quiz and I'm completely lost."

Helga shrugged "No idea." Arnold nodded

Helga turned back around 'Maybe I should start paying more attention in class...'

40 minutes go by slowly in a boring class like that. Helga was gathering her books and heading out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a mumbled 'hey helga'. She knows that hand anywhere 'Oh God' she turned around to see no one else but Arnold standing behind her. She sighed "Hello." she said in a plain tone. 'He's doing that thing he does when he's embarrased or about to say something really awkward. ' he was rubbing the back of his neck. Helga was intrigued and also slightly frightened at the same time. "Uh hey Helga... I was kind of wanting to talk to you..." 'Crap.'

"Er... ok what is it you're wanting to talk about?" Helga asked. Arnold looked down for a moment and looked up into Helga's eyes. "Well earlier I heard you talking to Phoebe about not wanting to go to the dance and I was going to try to convince you to go." Helga rolled her eyes "Look dude, no matter what you say I'm not going so save your breath." Helga turned and began walking away when Arnold simply said one word "Why?" Helga took a deep breath and said "Let's do this again. 1. Dresses aren't my thing 2. No one's asked me and frankly I don't want them to 3. If you want me to dance you'll have to shoot bullets at my feet."

Arnold looked puzzled "But you used to wear-" "YES! I know thank you for reminding me." 'I never really liked wearing dresses, I only did it for you...' "But I don't anymore, I see it as... pointless now." Arnold gave her a puzzled look again " What made them not pointless back then?" Helga froze. 'Didn't think that one through...' "Just let it go Arnold." she turned and started walking a little faster than she was before, she wanted to make sure Arnold couldn't catch her again.

Well at least until chemistry, where he was her lab partner. What a coincidence!

Let's fast forward to then shall we?

"So I saw you talking to Arnold earlier, what happened?" Helga rolled her eyes for the thousandth time. "He was trying to convince me to go to the dance, why? Still figuring that."

Phoebe chuckled "Maybe he wanted to ask you." Helga sighed and looked down. "I gave up that dream already." she slammed her locker and started toward chemistry. 'Good I beat Arnold here. At least I have a little time by myself' but Helga spoke too soon because Arnold was right behind her. As they both sat down Helga was holding back the urge to look at him. She knew he was looking at her though. "Helga I still think you should go to the dance." "Well doi you haven't changed your opinion in one hour." Arnold sighed and silence fell between them for what seemed like forever and then Arnold spoke up. "Well... what if I took you?" Helga's head shot up and she looked at him in shock "What!?" "You heard me." Helga couldn't find words in her "...Uhh...uh... w- why?" Arnold shrugged "Because I want to. So are you in or not?" Helga's eyes widened and she felt her face get hot. "Uhm...ok?" Arnold smiled a little and looked back up at the board and began taking notes. Helga, still trying to figure out what just happened looked into her lap (where she was hiding her phone) and texted Phoebe "I'm going to take you up on that dress shopping offer."


	2. Chapter 2

***OK HI! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS! Buuuuut I reread the story and was in tears laughing at it. Stupid I know but I love it so much that I couldn't pass up the offer to continue it. I just couldn't. If you follow me you'll see I've given up on writing a lot of stories but this one really grabbed me again and I'm going to give it a shot despite how old it is. I'm at least going to try. Please give me feedback on how it is? As much as I want to continue this of my own accord I want to make sure people are actually reading and enjoying this piece because it'd be pointless if it continued to lay stagnant once again. It's been about almost 2 years since I started this so sorry if it seems a little off XD my writing has changed a bit since then so it won't go exactly as I planned back then. And it's been a while since I've watched the show so if it's a little OOC I'm sorry. Enjoy this resurrected beauty :)***

The rest of the class period went slowly. Helga was sitting in her seat wide awake this class though. Her mind was still racing. A normal person would just be happy and content. But no. Not Helga. Sure you already knew that though, didn't you?

Finally the bell rang and Helga shot up out of her seat knocking her chair over. The teacher at the front of the class shook his head and sighed. "Ms. Pataki we've gone over this. The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do. Now please pick up your chair and sit back down or the whole class is staying behind five extra minutes." the whole class groaned in response. Helga shot a glare at a select few of the students and they stopped immediately and the rest of the class died down.

She picked up her chair and sat back down. Giving her teacher the old 'are you satisfied' look. He rolled his eyes and nodded once. "Ok class dismissed. Everyone go to lunch." everyone got out of their seats and began flooding towards the door. Helga slowly stood (making sure her chair didn't tumble to the ground again) and gathered her stuff. Behind her Arnold spoke up again. "So... Helga. Are you going to go dress shopping with Phoebe and Gerald tomorrow right?" Helga made a puzzled face and looked at Arnold. "Wait... Gerald's going too? I'm out." Arnold rolled his eyes and began following Helga out of the classroom "Come on Gerald isn't that bad." Helga chuckled. "Psh he's not bad no he just dislikes me a large amount and I'd like to enjoy my Saturday thank you."

She turned to head to the lunch room. Arnold still trailing her. "Well that's the exact point I was going to make, I was going to see if I could go with you guys." Helga slowed down a bit. She turned to face Arnold. "Alright, fine football head. I'll go and you can tag along. Happy? Now let's both go to our seperate lunch tables and enjoy our day." she spun around and went in the general direction of Phoebe "Well about that too...-" right about that time Gerald sat down right next to her.

Helga took a deep breath. 'I guess talking with Phoebe without these doofuses around isn't gonna happen today.' she shook her head sitting down at the round table, Arnold taking the seat next to her.

Phoebe opened her mouth, about to joyfully bring up the fact that Arnold was taking Helga to the dance. Helga shot her a look, reminding her that she isn't supposed to know about it. Seeing as she texted her during class about it. Plus Helga didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. That's something to deal with tomorrow.

Helga pulled out her books and began working on homework. Gerald spoke up "Damn Helga, really? Already working on that?" Helga rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I don't want to do it tomorrow." Gerald just shrugged. Phoebe smiled. Nows her chance. "Oh about tomorrow... do either of you have a date? We'd love for you to tag along with us going shopping." Helga grinned to herself. 'Thank you Phoebe.' Arnold's face brightened up. "Actually yes we do Phoebe. We're going together." he smiled. Phoebe tried not to giggle, she could tell Helga was trying not to lose it too. Gerald's eyes widened. "What!? No way man you're joking." Helga slightly glanced up at Gerald and chuckled a bit. Gerald looked at her. "This isn't funny Pataki." she took a deep breath "That was a sneeze." at that Phoebe lost it.

Gerald was in shock glancing at the two girls as they were laughing uncontrollably. "Why do you think this is funny?!" Phoebe quieted down and swiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Gerald. It's just your reaction was... nevermind." Helga finally caught her breath and went back to working. "I just don't get it man. Why Helga?" Arnold chuckled "First off why are you talking like she's not sitting literally right here?" Helga glanced at Gerald, nodding in agreement. Then once again and went back to working. "Also because I want to Gerald. I bet if you actually tried to get to know her you'd be friends. You remember her as the girl with the bad temper from elementary." Gerald rolled his eyes and said "She still is!" Helga laughed at that "He's right, I am."

"Ok ok fine but still. I have my reasons. Now getting back to the topic we were talking about earlier, Phoebe we'd love to go with you." Gerald sighed and shook his head "Know you're talking like you're a couple." Arnold shrugged and said "Well by this standard we technically are." Helga's eyes widened at that statement. She refused to look up and hid her face in her binder.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. 'Thank God it's over.' Helga looked at Phoebe and they began gathering their things and heading to their next period which they had together. Phoebe said goodbye to Gerald and they were on their way out.

They were strolling down the hallway together on their way to their lockers. After a minute of silence Phoebe spoke. "See I told you he was going to ask you." Helga sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah you're always right Phoebe. Let's just hope word doesn't get out too quickly. As happy as I am I'd rather not be badgered today about this event."

She spoke too soon.

Rhonda strolled up to the two girls smiling. "Hello Helga~" she said in a very interested tone. 'Oh hell.' with a sigh, Helga turned to face her. "Hello princess. How may I assist her majesty today." Rhonda ignored the mocking and smiled wickedly "I just want you to confirm a rumor that's been going around." 'It's been literally like one freaking hour.' Helga smiled fakely sweet "Oh and what's that." she dropped the face immediatly to show how unamused she was by this. "Is Arnold _really _taking you to the dance? I mean come on, tell me. I thought you hated each other." Phoebe spoke up "A common misconception really." Helga gave her a glance, telling her she can handle this. Phoebe nodded and closed her locker. Helga nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes your highness we are going to the dance together. Now please go tell your underlings this so I don't get asked this for the rest of next week." Helga closed her locker and began walking towards her next period, Phoebe beside her.

Rhonda smiled and strutted away.

"How in the hell did that get around so quick?" Helga said, Phoebe looked up at her. "I'm not entirely sure myself Helga. Someone must've overheard you two or us at the table and ran to tell Rhonda." Helga shook her head. They entered the classroom and sat down in there seats. 'The news story to shock the school.' Helga thought smirking slightly.

***So how was it? Want me to continue? Please let me know!***


End file.
